A Changed Future
by Ally.in.Imagineland
Summary: Blythe Lupin and Taisie Black are headed to Hogwarts for their first year. When their friendship is tested what will happen...and what the heck is going on between Blythe and James?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

A/N-Hey everyone! Just thought I'd post this! I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this so I'll post everything I get a new idea! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- Everything that happens in the HP world belongs to J.K. Anything that has never happened is mine.

September 1st came way too quickly this year. It meant that summer was over and half my family would be leaving for school. This time was different though. I would be going with them! I would go on the Hogwarts Express and get sorted at the wonderful castle.

I was holding tightly onto Teddy's hand. I may be 11 but I have some separation issues, mostly due to my parents death when I was a baby. He was pulling my trunk for me and I was carrying my owl Siren, in the hand that wasn't killing Teddy's.

Just before we ran into Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, I paused. Teddy stopped next to me and dropped my trunk.

"What's the matter Bly? I thought you were excited. Did I keep you up too late last night at my flat?" He asked while grabbing my shoulders.

I sighed and set down Siren.

"Teddy I'm scared. This is the place that Mummy and Daddy died in. I can't wait to be with all my family finally, but you won't be there! What if I need you?" I said quickly.

"Bly! Taisie is going to be in the same room as you, James and Vic will be a quick walk down the hall and I'm only just a letter away. You will have someone with you no matter what, okay?" He said trying to calm me.

"Okay, but I'll still miss you. What is going on with you and Vic anyway?" I asked slyly.

"Well…erm…we're kind of….um…dating." He muttered going red. I giggled.

"I knew it! I knew it! I need to go get my money from Tay!" I said taking off, leaving Teddy to grab my things.

"Blythe! Blythe!" Teddy yelled after me as I weaved through people to get to Taisie.

"Taisie!" I said, reaching her. "You owe me 20 galleons!"

"For what?" She asked clueless, running her hands through her long, dark, shaggy hair.

"Vic and Teddy! I was right!" I smiled big and watched as Taisie groaned and handed over the money she owed me.

"Thank you very much." I put the money in my bag.

Just then a pair of hands went over my eyes and someone whispered in my ear.

"Guess who." The voice said.

I squealed and turned around, jumping on the person behind me.

"JAMSIE!" I yelled.

"Woah. Wasn't prepared for that babes." He told me as he held me up.

"Sorry Jamsie. I haven't seen you in almost a week!" I said.

"Well you went to spend a week with Teddy." He said.

"But I still missed you." I told him very honestly, getting down.

"True, very true."

"BLYTHE SAVANNAH LUPIN!" I heard Teddy yell as he ran towards me. I winced, so did James.

"Yes?" I answered sweetly.

"Never ever run away from me again! I was worried something would happen to you!" He scolded me as he put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry Teddy. I just really wanted my money!" I told him.

"Aw. Come here Bly." He reached out for me. I hugged him tight and the whistle sounded.

"Well I guess that means you have to go. I'll miss you Bly. Do you have everything you need?" He asked. I looked over to my trunk and cage, only to see James grabbing it for me.

"Yup." I smiled "I'll miss you so much!"

"I know, but James will be there and take care of you. Right James?" Teddy gave a look to James.

"Of course. You don't really expect me to leave my best-girl all alone in that giant castle?" James faked gasped, casually throwing an arm around my shoulder. It made me giggle.

"Well I love you both but I need to go say bye to someone." Teddy winked at me and kissed the top of my head, then dashed off.

"Well babes I need to go say bye to my parents, you find a compartment for us all okay?"

I nodded, causing my sandy blonde locks of hair to fall into my face.

I searched and searched for a free compartment and finally found one. I set my things up on the rack and then sat down, waiting for my adventure to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

A/N- Hey guys here's the second chapter! The third is in progress! Hope you guys enjoy!

-Als

Disclaimer- Refer to previous chapter :)

I waited for a good 10 minutes before the final whistle rang. Then everyone started coming in.

James came first. He sat next to me after putting his things away. Then Taisie and Dom. The took the place across from us. Molly, Rose, Lucy, Freddie, Roxy, and Al all crammed in. James decided at that moment to pick me up and set me on his lap so his friend Aaron Wood could come sit in between Taisie and I.

"Hello girls! How are you doing this fine, lovely September day?" He asked.

"Only going to Hogwarts!" Taisie replied.

He fake gasped. "You little Tay can't be old enough to go to Hogwarts!"

"Well I am so, deal with it." Taisie added a smirk and crossed her arms to emphasize her point.

"Someone's feisty!" He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You know it." Taisie giggled.

"So how many ickle firsties do we have here? Asked Fred.

Taisie, Dom, Rose, Al and I all raised our hands.

"We're being overruled! Oh the horror!" Roxy cried.

"Roxy hun, do us all a favor and shut up?" A voice said as it entered the compartment.

"VIC!" We all cried.

"Get done with your snogging session?" James asked.

Victoire blushed red, which was awkwardly clashing with her strawberry blonde hair.

"Shut up James before I do it for you myself." Vic muttered.

"Hey now, I have my best-girl in my lap, really wanna upset your new boyfriend by hurting his poor, innocent adorable little sister?" James patted my head.

Vic just grimaced and shoved Freddie and Roxy to the floor so she could take their spot.

"Hey!" Freddie cried.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Roxy asked.

"On the floor like Rose and Molly." Vic said.

They both pouted. Soon the conversation started to lean towards Quidditch. Just in this compartment we had enough for a team. Vic, Taisie, James and myself being chasers. Freddie and Roxy being beaters. Dom being seeker and Aaron being a keeper.

"So here's the plan. I have one more year left, which means James is going to become captain since the only other players are seventh years. Then Taisie and Blythe will be the new chasers. Dom will become seeker and we'll have ourselves a decent team." Vic told us all.

It actually made perfect sense. Molly, Rose, and Lucy don't play Quidditch and Al is seeker but sikes himself out so he never plays other than with our family.

"I hope you know I'm not going to take it easy on you guys." James told everyone.

We all stare at him. My mouth drops open in shock. He rolls his eyes and closes my mouth.

"James you'll have half a team to train!" said Roxy.

"They can handle it. They're tough." James replies.

"What ever you say, brother dear." Al says.

I sigh and look down at my locket. it's a moon. I've had it since I was a child. It was a gift from my parents, before they died. I love living with Teddy but I still wish they were here to help me.

I stand up. "I'm going to go get changed." I mutter, grabbing my stuff before exiting the compartment.

I go to the bathroom when I bump into someone. I look up to see that is my cousin Scorpius.

"Sorry Bly. Wasn't paying attention." He says as he helps me up.

"It's fine." I reply giving him a hug.

"I would love to stay and chat but I need to go see Theo and Parker!" He says.

"It's fine I have to change anyway but we need to catch up. How about we meet up this weekend and go for a picnic?" I ask.

"That sounds amazing. You're awesome. Love you." With that he kisses my head and heads to find his friends.

"Love you too!" I respond.

I finally make it to the bathrooms and change. When I walk out Jamsie is standing there waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I ran into Scorp." I said. "We're going to have a picnic this weekend."

"Good, plus this weekend we're going to have tea with Neville. Now Bly are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"You know me too well. I just wish I had my parents seeing me off instead of Teddy. I really wish they were here. I have no one to talk to or go to for advice!" I mutter laying my head on his shoulder.

He sighs and then picks me up and starts to carry me back to the compartment.

"Look I know that this is a time when a child needs her parents, but you have Teddy and Vic, my mom and dad, Ron and Hermione plus all the Weasley Aunts and Uncles. Plus I'm sure that if you needed it the Malfoy's would be there for you too. But Bly remember one thing. I'm never leaving. I will always stay no matter what." He says.

"But you're going to get a girlfriend and I won't be your best girl anymore." I say.

"No. You will always be my best girl. I will have girlfriends, I get a new one every week if you can't tell babes. They get a few hours with me. You have me forever." He said.

"I love you Jamsie." I say.

"Love you to babes." He pulls open the compartment door and sets me on his lap. I mostly stayed curled up with him for the rest of the ride. He runs his fingers through my hair while he has a conversation with Aaron about something with his classes.

Finally we stop and everyone gets out.

"Sit by me at the feast. I'll save you a spot. You'll do great." James tells me before hugging me and running off.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I go to the other first years where I grab Taisie and Al's hands. Together we walk to the boats, facing our next journey.


End file.
